


Can't Run, Can't Hide

by MindnightInParis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, James Scott is Moriarty's Real Name, Jim Moriarty Dies, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Patrick Scott is Jim Moriarty's Brother, Young Jim Moriarty, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindnightInParis/pseuds/MindnightInParis
Summary: Meeting someone like Jim Moriarty is dangerous, catching his interest is even more so.  However, it's hard to avoid him when you're friends with his older brother.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Just My Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has quite the imagination it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 654
> 
> Chapters will usually be 600 words to 1,500 words depending on my muse for the prompt! Besides beginnings are always hard to write for me jhbdhs

It was the beginning of the year 1988 in England when (Y/N) was first introduced to Jim Moriarty. Only at that time, he wasn’t called Jim Moriarty, but rather James Scott. A twelve year old boy with raven black hair and honey brown eyes that appeared to be black when the light didn’t hit them just right. Now despite popular belief their meeting wasn’t at all grand. After all, Jim had yet to build his whole network, his web, and instead of being known as the spider, he was merely known as James or freak depending on who you asked. 

Although (Y/N) knew him better as Patrick Scott’s younger brother. Patrick being a friend of theirs. He was charming, always on A/B honor roll, and sportsy, completely different than James. However, those differences didn’t bother (Y/N). What did was how James would look at them. His eyes boring into theirs, looking at them with nothing more than scientific interest as if they were something to dissect. It was quite unsettling truth be told, but they chose to just chalk it up to their own overactive imagination as Patrick didn’t seem offset in the least. So, perhaps there really was nothing wrong. They were all just kids after all, not even teenagers yet. 

As such, (Y/N) smiles politely at James, putting out their hand for him to shake in response to a little more persuading from Patrick’s puppy dog eyes. Licking their lips, they then pipe up a greeting, “Hey, you must be James, Patrick told me a lot about you. I’m (Y/N).” James didn’t hesitate to take their hand, firmly shaking it while also returning their smile. It was pleasantly normal. “Lovely, to meet you (Y/N),” he drawls slightly. His tone was friendly, but conflicted with his upcoming action of forcefully squeezing their hand before letting go completely. 

The action causes their grin to strain a bit as they fight the urge to shake out their hand. It felt strangely threatening, but again they shrug the feeling off, even though their gaze involuntarily wanders off to Patrick for reassurance. The said boy however was still just smiling from ear to ear, clearly pleased by his brother and friend getting along. His expression calms them down a bit. The feeling must just be their imagination then. 

Still that didn’t make them any less relieved when Patrick finally spoke up, “Well James, me and (Y/N) better get going we have a project to work on. Tell mum and dad I’ll be home by 7?” Without missing a beat, James nods but his eyes never fully leave (Y/N), “Of course, stay safe.” That seems to be the end of it as Patrick thanks him before turning around to lead the way. However, before (Y/N) can do the same, James suddenly grabs their arm. The unexpected movement makes them nearly leap out of their skin, but James was still just smiling. “Sorry,” 

He didn’t seem very sorry to (Y/N). 

“I just wanted to say Patrick has also told me a lot about you. You seem to make him happy. So, I hope we can be friends too,” he admits, looking somewhat sheepish. The change in his demeanor catching (Y/N) slightly off guard, “O-oh yeah me too,” they agreed somewhat nervously before licking their lips again. “Well I better get going.” It takes him a second before he actually lets go of them as if he had forgotten that he was even holding their arm in the first place. However, (Y/N) doesn’t comment on it and instead turns tail and scurries off as quickly as they respectfully can to catch up with Patrick. Which meant they didn’t take notice of how James continued to just stand there just watching them before his gaze gradually strays away from (Y/N)’s form and onto his hand. “Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now so I finally decided to give it a try and post it on here! Feel free to comment any suggestions you would like to see in this fanfiction. I'll be doing a lot of jumping around, rather then making a story, where chapters pick up right where another chapter drops off. As such. I'm pretty flexible with the storyline as this story will only loosely follow the canon story line. After all, we aren't following Sherlock Holmes and John Watson this time around but rather the reader. Anyways, the point is I have quite a few prompts that I'm definitely doing, but I can easily throw in request as well! ;0


	2. First Impressions can be Misleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking your dogs at around 6:30 am leads to your second meeting with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,470
> 
> Oh boy obviously much longer chapter than last time, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!

It wasn’t long after meeting James the first time that (Y/N) ran into him again. However, this time, they were alone rather than with Patrick. They weren’t doing anything interesting either. In fact, they were just walking their twin german shepherds, Timmy and Jack. So, it couldn’t have been anything later than 6:30 am since (Y/N) was always awake early because of Jack. After all, he was the most impatient one out of the duo, and only ever seemed to have his own agenda in mind until someone posed a threat to (Y/N). That’s when his metaphorical switch is flipped and he’s instantly ready to become their hero and protect them. So, yeah he had his own little hidden charm. As did Timmy, as the slightly smaller dog was an absolute sweetheart if not a little skittish. He required quite a bit of praise and reassurance to say the least, but (Y/N) was always happy to give him just that. With that being said, it took him a little while longer to get used to their presence when they first got him. However, with patience, quite a few treats, and a few mishaps they eventually got to the point, where both dogs were comfortable around them and they all enjoyed each other's presence.

Anyways, as mentioned it was quite early so (Y/N) was surprised to see anyone out at the dog park much less James. It wasn’t completely impossible, just highly improbable considering that they knew no one in Patrick’s family owned a dog because his mother was an absolute cat person through and through. So, seeing James there causes them to hesitate, making their steps falter for a few moments as they look around trying to spot the reason why he would even be out here. They double checked their surroundings, and didn’t see any other dogs besides their own, not that they really thought that they would, but they had been hoping for an easy solution. Still they didn’t give up hope until they also made sure they didn’t see Patrick or anyone that could, in the very least, resemble a friend of James. Unfortunately, they once again spotted no one else in the park. Nevertheless, they try to keep their cool as best they can while their heart beats like crazy against their chest. 

Still it wasn’t until Jack bumps their leg that they realize they had completely stopped. They briefly found themselves wondering when exactly that had happened. However, they quickly also dropped that thought upon noticing the sudden tenseness in Jack’s form and the vague worry in Timmy’s meek gaze. As such, they choose to shoot both of them a small reassuring smile before hesitantly picking back up the pace. After all, surely this was just a coincidence. It had to be, considering there was no way anyone normal could know (Y/N) went to this dog park at this exact time. Patrick didn’t even know for heavensakes! So, of course, James couldn’t have either. Besides they really had no reason to be suspicious of him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, they reasoned with themselves in their mind. 

Beside who’s to say James even wanted to talk to them this early in the morning? He could just be looking for some peace and quiet. Their houses weren’t that far away from each other after all. Nevertheless, it would be extremely rude to not at least say a small greeting in passing, just to show that they acknowledge his presence and weren't blowing him off. So, when the time came they acted as if they had just noticed him, “Oh James, I didn’t see you there at first. What are you doing here so early?”

Likewise, James also seems surprised to see (Y/N), but quickly greets them with a soft smile, “ Well hello to you too (Y/N), this is quite a lovely surprise.” He then chimes again with an answer, “I wasn’t really expecting to see anyone here either, but then again I usually come here earlier to watch the sunrise.” Well that made sense. Of course, it was just them being paranoid again. Needless to say, their realization calms them down. In fact, their shoulders even visibly relax, but there was still an annoying buzz at the back of their head that would just not go away. They tried their best to ignore it though. “Oh that makes sense! No wonder I’ve never seen you here before,” they reply with a tiny quirk of their lips. He lets out a small chuckle at their response, “Oh and what did you think before I said that? That I was stalking you?” 

‘Yes,’ their mind helpfully supplies, but they quickly sputter out the contrary, “No, of course not!” An embarrassed blush blooms onto their cheeks despite their best efforts, and for a second their mind was in complete panic mode. Were they really that easy to see through? God they certainly hope not. Thankfully, James had the mercy to finally let out another set of laughs before waving his hand up and down, “Oh calm down I was just joking I swear!” He sends them a cheeky grin causing them to cover their face with their hands as they let out a few nervous giggles themselves. Thank god he was just joking. Panic aborted. (It was probably for the best that they weren’t paying attention to how his smile slipped off the second they weren’t looking, and only came back when they finally dared to peek through their fingers.)

“Anywho you’re an early riser too then?” he questions, changing the topic which was in all regards an absolute blessing to them. As such, they begrudgingly let their hands fall from their face before answering him with an airy chuckle following right after, “Oh yeaah. Although I don’t wake up as early as I thought apparently.” He returns their response with a reply of his own, “No, you wake up plenty early, I just tend to wake up at ungodly hours,” he admits once again, surprisingly sheepish as he puts his left hand to the back of his neck. 

Admittedly, it made them feel a little less wary. The way he was acting just seemed to be so much much more normal than when they first met. So, maybe he really had just been nervous as well? Which they could understand considering the whole time they were making him out to be some criminal mastermind due to their own nerves. Truly, not their best moment really, but they thankfully didn’t say any of their accusations out loud.

While their mind continues to wander off, James was content with just staring at them until Timmy wines, which catches both of their attention. The german shepherd’s actions causing James to shoot a quick glare towards him for ruining the moment before his eyes softened right back up. “Well I think that’s my cue to leave. I’ve taken up enough of your time after all. Besides, I'd really do need to get going. Ya know to start getting ready for school soon.” Their (E/C) eyes widen slightly before they shake their head with a small smile. “Oh yeah me too. Sorry for taking up so much of your time.” This time they were the one sheepish. 

However, James was quick to reassure them with a smile of his own. “Naw, I enjoyed our little chat.” He admits, getting up to his feet before practically singing out his goodbye, “Welp buh-byeeee~” With that, he doesn’t linger around anymore than needed and starts walking presumably back home. His leave causes (Y/N) to feel a trickle of disappointment. 

Disappointment? Their eyes widen once again. Where did that even come from? They couldn’t help but feel a little confused by their change of feelings. After all, just a few minutes- no more like half an hour ago( how could that possibly be true? It didn’t feel like they talked for that long), they were scared to even approach James, and now they were wishing they could have talked to him some more. 

Understandably, this whole situation felt rather odd to them, but they couldn’t diddle dally for much longer. He was right after all. They needed to get ready for school too. So with a much prolonged and therefore unnecessary goodbye they also utter out, “Bye James.” However, even then they don’t turn around to go home immediately, still having to walk their dogs as Jack had so happily reminded them with a growl when they even tried to go home. 

Right first things first, they needed to actually do what they came out here to do. Then, rush back home and get ready. Damn they really hope they're not going to be late today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay woo!!! The second chapter is officially done and uploaded now, which in all honesty is surprising with my track record ngl syghdy!! Anyways it has a small reference to one of my other favorite fandoms too. So, if you noticed it then I absolutely love you so much. Mwah!! Lastly, I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm still taking request! ;0


End file.
